A day to Remember
by anomoleigh
Summary: Hermione gets the job of her dreams, a Healer at St.Mungo's , but her first patient was her worst nightmare. Challenge to "What dreams are made Of..." by ilovdm.


* * *

_**THE WRITE-OFF**_

_My best-friend,Tonie, and I were bored at school and decided to have a write off to see who could write the best one-shot and you're the judge. So here are the rules._

_The story can't be more than 5,000 words and it can be of any category._

_The main characters that have to be in the story are __Hermione Granger__ and __Severus Snape__._

_The story has to have at least __**FIVE**__of the required sentences (below)._

_The winner is determined by the highest amount of positive reviews, a negative review cancels out one positive review.  
It will be judged one week after submission._

_The winner gets to be pick the characters for the next story._

_**REQUIRED SENTENCES:**_

'_If only you knew.'_

'_I did it all for you.'_

'_How many ways do I have to say it...?'_

'_You have to rub the fuzzy side to kill it.'_

'_You're doing it all wrong, you '_

'_The wizard made a spell that made everything go in slow motion and then he went around stealing everyone's money.'_

'_Losing the feeling of feeling unique.'_

'_And I'll even have the courtesy of admitting I was wrong.'_

'_I've never been more scared to be alone.'_

_We would very much appreciate your help in deciding who the best is.  
__**THE LINK FOR MY FRIENDS STORY IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY – PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ALSO. Thanks**_

* * *

**A day to remember**

She stood outside the abandoned red – brick London department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd on a muggle street. She looked up as a large raindrop fell from the sky and landed on her large black overcoat. She brushed it off with a gloved hand, walked towards a large door that said "closed for refurbishment." Pushing it inwards she found herself standing in a in a reception area filled with rickety wooden chairs and tables clad with outdated issues of Witch Weekly. As she stepped inside the door swung closed behind her, earning her a less than friendly stare from the witch sitting in front of a large desk.

Smiling, she removed her outer garments until she was only wearing her white dress and apron. It was stiff and didn't have any give at all, but she didn't care she was proud of it all the same, nothing could damper her mood today; this was the first day of the rest of her life, a day to remember.

8888888

It was Hermione's first day as a Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had completed her two years of training last week, and was today to start her rounds as a fully qualified healer. Making her way to the elevator in the far left corner hit, she pressed the correct button that would take her to level 5, where she would receive her patients for the day.

8888888

The familiar smell of potions and ointments found their way into Hermione's sinuses before she had arrived at her destination. Sliding sideways the doors clanked and Hermione was thrown out into hustle and bustle of everyday hospital life. Standing, she rearranged her uniform, and made her way to the staff room, which was coincidentally located next to the visitor's tearoom. Looking in as she walked past she saw her old friend from Hogwarts Neville Longbottom. Seeing that he was enjoying tea with his parents and grandmother, she decided to catch up with him later.

She greeted the portraits of Medieval Healers as she entered the staffroom. Out of habit she walked towards the pigeon holes on the left, which were reserved for trainee healers. Smiling as she realized her mistake she turned on her heel and made her way to the pigeon holes that occupied the right side of the room. Stopping, she scanned the labels the hung from each hole, her eyes resting on the one for which she had been searching. In the center of the wall hung the label, **GRANGER H. **_**Healer.**_

Pulling out her clipboard she leafed through her schedule for the day. To her disappointment, she only to have one patient. Sighing, she copied down the patient details and hurried to the elevator.

8888888

The elevator doors clanked open once more and she stepped inside. Looking down, she studied the notes she had just scribbled:

PATIENT 654895

Ground floor room 504

Rendered immobile after cauldron accident.

The elevator suddenly jerked to a halt. Rolling her eyes, her wand swiftly opened the elevator doors with a spell. The elevator frequently broke down and she was yet to learn the spell to fix it. Stepping out she realized she was on the 3rd floor. She would just half the walk the rest of the way. She wished she could apparate, but that had been forbidden after one patient (who was mentally unstable) tried to escape by apparating out.

Making her way through the potion and plant poisoning ward she could hear the uncontrollable giggling of someone who had undoubtedly sniffed a flower that seemed to make the victim totally euphoric. She grinned as she listened as she retold the story of the latest attempt to rob Gringgots.

"**The wizard cast a spell that made everything go in slow motion and then he went around stealing everyone's money!"** She chuckled as she made her way to the flight of stairs that would lead her to 2nd floor.

8888888

Descending the long flight of stairs Hermione was now in the Magical Bugs ward. She could hear shouting coming from one room as one delusional guest was screaming

"**You have to rub the fuzzy side to kill it!" **followed by the frequent reply of the supervising healer **"How many ways do I have to say it! There are no bugs trying to kill you!"**

Looking at her watch, Hermione realized she was running late and ran towards the staircase, sprinted to the first floor and demolished the last flight of stairs in record time.

She was slightly puffed as she reached ground floor. Taking several large breathes she composed herself and strode to room 504. Pushing open the door she froze were she stood. Even with a bandaged face and broken leg there was no mistaking the figure which was impatiently awaiting her in the room.

8888888

Forcing herself to enter the room, Hermione made her way towards the patient laying paralyzed on the bed. Coming to her senses, she edged closer to the bed.

"Good Morning, My name is Healer Granger and I will be looking after you today. "

Despite the fact she could only see his eyes she could tell he was fuming. She was startled by the look of hatred in his eyes as he realized who she was.

" Can you tell me how you came to be in this state sir" she choked out as professionally as she could. She watched him inhale sharply before he mockingly replied with;

"Well this is a change. Hermione Granger does not know everything. From what I can recall you were always the first to throw your hand in the air to answer one of my questions, don't tell me you've grown out of being an insufferable know it all? "

Ignoring him, Hermione repeated the question. She had expected him to be nasty, even belittling, but she had not expected him to be so difficult 3 minutes after her entering the room.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bored reply

" You are a fully trained healer, are you not?" Without waiting for a reply he continued with "You tell me how I came to be in this state!"

8888888

Hermione decided that ignoring him, would only reward her with more cutting remarks, so she decided to retort with her own.

" Well by the looks of things you are the result of a rather large cauldron accident. I would have thought a great potions master like you should be well trained enough to avoid a simple Cauldron explosion."

She smiled in her head at the look of anger that flashed through his dark eyes.

" Perhaps you should tell me what potion you were brewing when you had this err little incident. Is there a chance you caused this explosion yourself.? Can you please talk me through your actions of the day this calamity occurred."

His dark eyes flashed once more

" Very well" he drawled in a bitter tone. He proceeded to explain to her how he was demonstrating the his 7th year class how to make the simple Veritesem potion when a large purple flame erupted from the cauldron setting fire to himself, causing him to fall back over a broken cauldron and break his leg.

Taking notes as he spoke Hermione wondered just how her old professor could completely ruin a fairly simple potion. Though she hated to admit it, Severus Snape was an incredibly accomplished when it came to potions. The only way to muddle up the potion was if you were to put in the ingredients in the wrong order, and surely this would be a far too simple mistake. Nevertheless her Healer training had taught her never to rule out any probably cause so she questioned the immobile man.

"Is it possible, Sir that you have added the ingredients of said potion in the wrong order?

She waited as her formulated another frost remark in his head.

"No Granger I did not add the ingredients of said potion in the wrong order."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. And even by some remote chance I did add the ingredients wrong do you really think that I would** give you the courtesy of admitting I was wrong"**

She scowled as he gave his cutting remark. Her thoughts of hatred were interrupted by the tapping on the door. Standing in the doorway was the lunch lady. Surely it wasn't noon already, but sure enough, looking at her watch it was in fact one o'clock. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as shortly after the lunch lady a replacement healer arrived to relive her of her duties for one hour.

Seeing the look of frustration on Hermione's face, the RH asked "Tough patient huh?"

Smiling as walking past she whispered "**If only you knew**, GOOD LUCK"

She grinned at the thought of ones hours' peace and quiet. Who would of thought after all these years he could still make her cringe under his gaze.

8888888

60 minutes later, leaving the staff room, Hermione braced herself for the rest of he day's torture. She felt a slight pang of longing when she reminisced about the day when she thought she would never have to be in the same room as this horrible man. Deciding to ride the elevator (which had now been repaired) back on to the ground floor, Hermione could not help but chuckle as she saw the RH rush from the room after her relieving hour was up.

Hermione sighed, despite everything. This would certainly be a day to remember.

* * *

**MY FRIENDS STORY LINK:**

/s/4281889/1/Whatdreamsaremadeof

* * *


End file.
